


Movie Night

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny watch the classic 1990 movie "Navy SEALs," starring Charlie Sheen and Michael Biehn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Navy SEALs," "Top Gun," and potentially for "Platoon" (except I've never seen "Platoon," so am only guessing on that one).

Steve loved quiet nights like this, a beer in his hand, his feet propped on the coffee table, Danny's warm body pressing along his side as they watched a movie. He could slow his normal hyperactivity, relax, appreciate being in a comfortable, established relationship.

Danny loved these nights too, though he never understood how Steve could watch so silently. Good movies required appreciation; bad ones needed to be critiqued (or mocked) on a scene-by-scene basis. He was raised with the belief that movies were an interactive sport. Rachel had pounded it into his head that other people could find a running commentary annoying, making him even more grateful that Steve never seemed to mind.

"When was this movie made?" he moaned. "It has to be two years after 'Top Gun'. Three max." He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his smartphone.

"You're googling?" Steve asked. He never understood Chin's appreciation for Bing, assuming it was some weird geek anti-Google sentiment. 'Google' was the correct verb, and Steve used it, ignoring Chin's mournful looks.

"I have an app," Danny announced proudly. "An IMDB app. Kono downloaded it for me after we lost at movie trivia against those two guys from HPD, though how she thinks I'm going to use it to subtly cheat next time, I do not understand, not with my goofy thumbs. Do you understand why these things are called apps? It seems like a website shortcut to me. App sounds like the pretentious kind of term Rachel's Aunt Marcy would create."

"I don't know," Steve admitted, determining that they'd have to make it to England some day. Maybe take Gracie on a visit? Danny's stories of Rachel's relatives were becoming increasingly more elaborate and bizarre, making Steve want to meet them personally. Besides, Steve had never actually qualified for the Mile High Club, and he'd love to see Danny try to be quiet in a small bathroom while Steve made him come so hard his brains leaked out his ears. Steve liked challenges and liked challenging Danny.

Danny frowned at the tiny screen. He was off by a year; Hollywood had been slow. "Four years. 'Top Gun' was 1986; 'Navy SEALS' was 1990. This movie is a complete rip-off. It's like a 'Top Gun' paint-by-numbers set with a different branch of the military."

"You don't think this is a good movie?"

"Good? A good movie? This movie makes that Justin Bieber thing Gracie dragged us to look like a candidate for the Oscars. It's a cheesy action flick. Whoever thought Charlie Sheen could adequately portray a Navy SEAL?"

"He was good in 'Platoon'."

"'Platoon' was an Oliver Stone film. Oliver Stone does everything military well. Besides, there he was a normal guy freaking out. Here he's supposed to be a trained professional, a Navy SEAL. He should be exhibiting the same kind of reckless macho heroism at which you excel, and I have to tell you babe, he's not cutting it. All flash, no substance."

"I excel at reckless macho heroism," Steve said, smiling, deciding he'd take that as a compliment, though personally he didn't see himself as reckless. Energetic and assertive definitely. Maybe even aggressive. Not reckless.

"And his attempt at emo manpain... he's got nothing on Tom Cruise after Goose was killed. And certainly nothing on you."

"I have emo manpain?" Steve questioned, not sure if he should be offended at the description.

Danny cursed his tongue, which was as inclined to speak without thinking as Steve was to jump off a building without looking. Steve's emo manpain at the losses in his life was not anything Danny wanted to casually reference in the midst of a pleasant evening at home. "Metaphorically, I mean. Or do I mean rhetorically? I need a dictionary app. You'd be much better at emo manpain than Charlie Sheen if you had any, which of course you don't, not with being so fortunate as to have Gracie and I in your life."

The way Danny would always awkwardly backtrack whenever he thought he'd wounded Steve's feelings was adorable, and one of the things Steve loved the most about him. Since his mother's death, few people acted as if Steve even had emotions, much less that they might get bruised. Still... "I am fortunate to have you and Gracie in my life," he said sincerely, squeezing Danny's hand. "And to have watched this movie when it came out. I was fourteen and it was my inspiration."

"Charlie Sheen? Charlie Sheen was your inspiration to become a Navy SEAL?"

"Fourteen is an impressionable age. And you're overlooking the Terminator guy."

"The Terminator guy in this movie is the one who isn't Arnold and who didn't become an major motion picture star because of The Terminator and please tell me you're kidding me, Charlie Sheen cannot have been your inspiration to become a Navy SEAL."

"On my honor as a Boy Scout." Steve made a cross over his heart, but his eyes were twinkling in a way that he knew Danny would catch.

"You are such - " Danny yanked a pillow from behind his back and started pummeling Steve with it.

Laughing, Steve fell off the couch, pushing the coffee table away, his bottle clinking on the ground and rolling toward the wall, spilling beer. Steve spared a thought to the mess that would need to be cleaned up in the morning, but a mess made in the cause of teasing Danny was worth it. Danny managed to put his bottle down on the floor as he followed the laughing Steve to the floor, still batting at his face with the pillow.

Putting his arms up to block Danny's attack, Steve felt almost giddy from the exertion of chuckling. Only Danny made him laugh so hard. Danny swung his leg over Steve's hips, sitting on him, the better to have Steve at his mercy. Steve grabbed the pillow in mid-flail, tossing it away, but that didn't deter Danny, only made him switch to undoing Steve's cargo pants.

"We're going to miss the end of the movie," Steve noted, wiggling to get more comfortable on the floor, using one leg to push the couch away while the opposite arm shoved at the coffee table. When he and Danny got going, it was best to prepare for the possibility of using a lot of space.

"Let me guess. The mission gets accomplished, the bad guys are killed, and the good guys - at least Sheen and the Terminator guy and maybe one or two others - escape in one piece."

"You don't want me to ruin the ending for you, do you?" Steve asked, as Danny shoved his pants and underwear down, pulling out his dick, already mostly hard.

Curling his fingers around Steve's length, Danny gave him a few good strokes, feeling immensely grateful that Steve was so often like this with him, mock seriousness covering teasing. "I'm ready for this ending, where I suck you dry and you yell loud enough to wake the fish in the ocean. It never gets old." He leaned over, mouthing at Steve's hardness, licking up the drops of fluid already forming on the tip.

"I love this ending." Steve brushed his fingers through Danny's hair, tousling it as Danny took him deeper, selflessly gifting Steve with the pleasure his mouth could offer. The endings, the beginnings, and all the moments in-between... he loved all of his life now that Danny was in it.

~ the end ~


End file.
